sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Y-Tiger/A Dating game!... Or is it!? O.o -read to understand-
As I support ALL couples! I am putting almost any of my characters who isn't in love with someone out there. if they have lovers, they could have lovers of other gender. Yea, I'm weird However, only some characters can be with one love parnter depending on my choice. Now, let this... um... Dating game start! Straight couple pairing. *Ruza - Taken Fire Arm(Sovash) *Cloche - TakenDust(FroZen) *Lucy - Taken forced to be with Sidianite XD(FroZen) *M.I.A - (Open) *Venus - Taken thunder punch(Sovash) *Ogama - taken -will be put here soon- *RenjaSorrow - (Not for males, sorry ^^; ) *Ivorygrace - (open) *Lunar - taken Nira-Belle *Daemondan - takenpixel -brain hurts @w@-(Angel) *Raibyo - ...? *Baine - Taken Bisk(FroZen) *Tiger - (Maybe? I think she is more for females) *Dendera - .... Not open to males? *Daniel - (HAHAHA; not open :3 Trolol~) *Ebony - Taken Dark Storm(Sovash) *Krissi - Taken Kyros(Onup) *Borka - (Open?) *Casa Suki - (open, may work on her some more) *Priest - (HAHAHA, not open :3 The goddess of Magus claims him as hers -w-) *Eniab - (Open) *Juniper - (Open) *Kaede - Taken Judas, who belongs to Onup ^^ *Neon - (only his older version is open) *Leia - (open) *Tiage - (open) *Ashely - (open) *Rick - (open? .w.) *Sassy - Taken(by TysonOnup) *Violent - Take Elios (Onup) *Nisih - Taken Eureka{Belongs to Onup} *Ester - open Yaoi/Yuri pairing *Baine - (Taken by both Lunato Onup and Tiger XD) *Tiger - (Taken?) *Raibyo - Taken? Evan (Angel) *Sassy - Not open *Daniel - Taken Blast(Belongs to Emi) *Dendera - Taken(Trying to remember, but it is FroZen's character) *Eniab - (open) *Lucy - Not open *Ivorygrace - (open) *Ogama - (open) *Borka - taken Swayer{will corrcet it later} *M.I.A - (open) *Juniper - (open) *Violent - Not open. *Leia - (open) *Renja/Sorrow - TakenYukino (Belongs to Lily) *Ester - Taken one of Onup's characters, as well as from Blackwidow Anit-Characters Striaght couples *Eniab - 1. Somnus can be added on Eniab. *Anti-Raibyofor a better name - (open) *(May Add more) Anit-Characters Yaoi/Yuri Couples *Eniab - (open) *Anti-Raibyofor a better name - (open) *(May add more) Genderbend Striaght *Ben and/or Jusnic - ...? *Studentgenderbend - (open) *Xenon the long tailied cat experimentwork on, Neon's genderbend - (open when I truly do infor on her) *Raien(Raibyo's Genderbend)- *Yume(Daemondan's Genderbend)- *(May add more) GenderBend yaoi/Yuri *Student - (open) *Raien - *Yume - *(May add more) Picking time! :-3- Well, go ahead, pick away~ A character can have more than one love them ^^ :Also, Eniab is all around, meaning she can be with Anit-characters and normal characters -w- :I am going to add each picture of each character that is open~ Once the character is taken if they are taken fully I will remove the picture. : Anti-Yellowtiger picture.jpg|Anti-Yellowtiger MephilesNeon.jpg|Older Neon Eniab the hedgehog -Anti Baine-.jpg|Eniab Color verison - Student.jpg|Student genderbend Baine The Hedgehog 3.png|Only open for males, an lest said other wise M-I-A Sleeping with a Lolipop.jpg|M.I.A Rick the Cat-Bat.jpg|Rick Leia The Naga 1.jpg|Leia Juniper The Wolf.jpg|Juniper Violent.jpg|Violent Yellowtiger the Hedgehog -sonic Rider style-.png Borka 2.jpg|Borka Ester the Foxwolf.jpg|Ester! -Alternate Tiger :3 She has to be in this!- :(still working on the pictures) Category:Blog posts